A Place in the World
by SparkChaser
Summary: Sacajawea had secretly wanted to have a child but knew she couldn't have one...That is until a new exhibit comes to museum. Mostly Teddy/Sacajawea side Larry/Amelia
1. Chapter 1

This idea had been in my head for a while and that's all I have to say I don't want to expose to much.

A Place in the World.

Shortly after the museum closed for the evening Teddy was walking with Sacajawea through Central Park they stopped in front of one of the lakes talking about the tours they both had given (because remember now the museum becomes "alive" at night).

"You should have seen all the families I had their children seemed completely in shock when they saw a person they learned from history teaching to them but they were all so happy to be there". Teddy said but Sacajawea was silent.

"What's wrong"? Teddy asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"It's just a silly thought". She said with a hint of depression.

"If you ever wish to talk to me about it remember I'm never to far away". He said kissing her hand. "Besides nothing you tell me can be more silly than what you tell me of "Bronze Head Teddy" at the Smithsonian". He added, Sacajawea chuckled at the thought of her experiences at that museum.

"Come along dear we better get going". Teddy pointed out that they practically spent the whole night in the park. They hopped on Texas and rode back to the museum.

When they were back in the museum Larry was a bit frantic and not the usual frantic.

"Lawerence what is the matter this time"? Teddy asked.

"We had a meeting and I heard the word on the grapevine is that a few new exhibits coming, some familiar and a new one McPhee is gonna tell me the details in the morning". He explained.

"Very well, dear I suggest we get to our places". Teddy said. They went back to their exhibits. Teddy was still wondering what Sacajawea was thinking off.

Sacajawea was sitting in her case opposite Lewis and Clark not arguing that they're lost rather arguing other the latest Yankee/Red Sox game. She was thinking of all the happy families that she see's coming through the museum each day and has always though what it would be like to have a child of her own. She laughed at the thought since she and Teddy could not produce a child since they were made of wax...Little did she know.

Well that's the first chapter hope you like it and I will keep coming up with ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Trekkies and Travelers:

It was about two weeks since the museum got the news of a few new exhibits coming most unfortunately for Larry were all to familiar including General Custer, the Wright Bros. and of course the three men whom he call the "Terrible Trio" the like of Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible and Napoleon Bonaparte, but he had a sigh of relief when he heard Amelia Earhart was in the mix. The museum was still baffled when the last exhibit did not have a description all it said was "New Frontiers" there was a lot of talk about what it might mean.

Jed and Octavius were having there usual rambles.

"I'm tellin' ya feather head what can this new exhibit be". Jed asked his equal sized friend.

"Well I know when I hear frontiers it makes me think of Star Trek". The Roman said Jeds jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT YOU'RE A TREKKIE I KEEP TELLIN' YA VARMINT THE MILLENIUM VALCON KNOCKS THE ENTERPRISE OUT OF SPACE". He screamed as he wrestled the Roman trekkie.

Larry heard the noise and ran into the diorama room to see a war ready to take place.

"Alright everyone put down the weapons before I close the doors on ya". Larry ordered before getting hit by roman catapults. He promptly grabbed Jed an Octavius who stopped the "war".

"Oh great it's Gigantor". Jed moaned.

"What is it now Larry can't you see we are in a fight for glory". Octavius said.

"What's it about now you two". He asked.

"Skirt boy hear is a trekkie and I'm tryin' to convert him". Jed spoke.

"Okay 1: I'm gonna have to agree with Jed on this. 2: If your guessing what the new exhibit is about I have the file right here". He said as he looked through he bag. He turned to see Dexter took the file.

"Ohh great here we go". The night guard said he leapt at the simian. He of course missed, Dexter climbed up onto a certain presidents shoulder and gave him the file.

"Lawrence you have to learn to not be so rash with animals in a way they are our relatives". Teddy said giving Larry the file.

"Yea but, I hope the monkey is a distant relative". Larry said under his breath. "Hey can I get everyone's attention for a second please". Larry called in the lobby of course no one listened. Teddy then blew his hunter's bugle and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Thank you Teddy, now everyone now I know ere have been all curious about the new exhibit coming, some more than others". He said eyeing Jed and Octavius who held their pint-sized heads low.

"Here's the official report". He said opening the booklet but the paper was not there. He turned to see a smiling Dexter and a wet piece of paper.

"New Frontiers: This all new exhibit will highlight the life's of various children who have joined a wagon train with their families to make the journey west and build the young United States". Teddy memorized, suddenly everyone began talking about how this kids will be like...except Larry who was still trying to strangle Dexter.

Sacajawea was ecstatic this might be the chance see was hoping for.

Yea I know this chapter sucked I didn't give Sacajawea any dialogue which in a way is sort of in character in the first movie after Larry broke her out of the case she did speak very little.


End file.
